This invention relates to a dental floss holding assembly which provides a convenient, comfortable, safe and sanitary means for facilitating the use of dental floss in a dental care program. Numerous types of floss holders are known. Some are unitary devices, typically with a "fork" between which the floss is held under tension. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,216 to Kirby, and No. 4,729,392 to Tenny. Others come in pairs and are held in the hand or are attached to the fingers. See, for example, U.S. Patent No. 1,559,320 to Hirsh, No. 4,016,892 to Chodorow and 4,638,824 to De La Hoz.
Insofar as applicant is aware, no prior art device provides a structure which can be easily held in the palm of the hand while permitting quick, secure and easy adjustment of the length of the floss. Furthermore, no such device is known which leaves the index fingers and thumbs free and unencumbered to manipulate the floss.